The present invention relates to a door latch device for a vehicle comprising a door which can be opened and closed about a hinge shaft, the device enabling the door to be held in a closed position.
In JP2005-68722A, a hatch door is pivotally secured at the rear part of a vehicle body about a hinge shaft at the top to open and close up and down. A door latch device for holding the hatch door in a closed position comprises an engagement portion which engages with a striker of the vehicle body to hold the hatch door in the closed position, and a driving portion for releasing engagement of the engagement portion from the striker by a motor to enable the hatch door to open.
In an emergency in which an electric system for the motor breaks down, the hatch door has to be opened by an operating portion at the interior of the vehicle.
In the door latch device, if the motor for the driving portion in the door latch device is not driven, it is necessary to open a cover over a trim on the interior of the vehicle to work the operating portion, which is troublesome.